infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Levi Ackerman (Attack on Titan)
Appearance Levi is an exceedingly short man, with cropped black hair and pale complexion. In the event of accidental vampirism, his skin takes on a "sparkly" quality that he completely disdains. He is typically seen wearing the outfit of his universe's armed forces. History Levi Ackerman's history is amongst the stranger ones present in the Walled World. The son of a prostitute, Levi was taken in my his killer uncle Kenny Ackerman, and raised in the subterranean city. Kenny's upbringing resulted in Levi developing into an "Aberrant Human" as he put it, and one that was especially adept at fighting. After Kenny left Levi (believing himself to be a bad parent, which was true) Levi turned to petty thievery, eventually linking up with his two oldest friends, Farlan and Isabel. This eventually culiminated in their attempt to steal from the Surveal Corps, and their subsequent drafting. Tragically though, his impulsiveness led to their demise when his attempt to take revenge upon Commander Erwin for enlisting them led Farlan and Isabel into the path of a Titan. Following this, Levi dedicated himself to the total eradication of Titans. As with almost all loopers prior to him, Levi's first loop was to be a fused loop, specifically one with Twilight. Though disoriented by his arrival, Levi adapted quickly and soon befriended Jasper Cullen, along with Mike Newton and Bella Swan. His persona acted to stabilize the nearby maniacs that were Bella and the Cullens, but also ended up with Victoria taking much more drastic measures to try to kill the Cullens. In the ensuing battle, Levi was bitten and became a vampire, but through force of will, remained conscious and mobile, defeating the Newborn army, before perishing in a fire set earlier. His premature death seemed to have glitched his code however, and regularly causes him to accidentally become a meyerpire (a term for his strain of vampirism) in times of stress or anger. After entering the loops proper, Levi rapidly adjusted to new situation, but his understanding that Titans were really human beings led to a near mental breakdown due to guilt and horror over the fact that despite having been left by Kenny, he was still killing human beings. Sasha Braus was able to help him rationalize and eventually surpass his horror, though Levi still demonstrates understandable disturbance to killing Titans. It was also in his early loops that it was discovered that Titan blood acts as a hallucinogen for vampires. Abilities Swordsmanship: '''Similar to almost all other loopers in his world, Levi has an incredible propensity to using duel swords in combat. His ability is near legendary though, surpassing even Mikasa's in baseline. He remains one of the best at what he does. '''Vampirism: Levi's base power-set. This tends to exist in a few strains of vampirism, but it broadly amounts to four major powers: super strength, super speed, near indestructibility, and sparkles. He tends to avoid using this whenever he can. He has also demonstrated the ability to grow bat-like wings, and to turn into a swarm of bats. Like all vampires, his control of these powers and their relative strength goes up when he drinks blood. Snark: 'Humanity's Strongest Snarker! Relationships [[Eren Yaeger (Attack On Titan)|'Eren Yaeger (Attack On Titan)]]:' Much like baseline, their relationship teeters somewhere between friendly argument and general disregard for each other. It is noted that when neither are awake, their's a fifty-fifty chance that they end up in a romantic relationship. [[Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan)|'Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan)]]:' Levi's Cousin. Their exact relationship in familiar terms is unknown. They do trust one another. [[Hange/Hanji Zoe (Attack on Titan)|'Hange/Hanji Zoe (Attack on Titan)]]: Levi's oldest friend, their friendship has remained completely constant, despite the loops making Zoe ever so slightly more crazy.Category:Looper Category:Attack on Titan Category:Characters